Der Plan
by Achilleus
Summary: Es war alles anders. Sie waren nicht dabei. Und sie haben überlebt. Slash
1. Default Chapter

TROJA SLASH: Der Plan Slash. Rating: R.  
  
Es war mir absolut klar, dass es nicht sein konnte.  
  
Auch ich kannte die Legenden und die Prophezeiungen, und auch ich war ein Kind der Götter, ein Kind meiner Zeit, und wenn man mir nachsagt, später, ich hätte die Götter nicht gefürchtet, so ist das nicht wahr.  
  
Aber mehr als die Götter ehrte ich die Liebe, und mehr als alles andere liebte ich ihn.  
  
Ich habe alles für ihn aufgegeben.  
  
Ich habe sogar einen Krieg dafür inszeniert, der legendär wurde, der in die Geschichte einging, und jetzt, wo ich alt und grau bin, jetzt blicke ich zurück und ich lächle, obwohl ich viel Leid über die Menschen gebracht habe.  
  
Aber anders wäre es nicht gegangen. Ich musste es tun. Ich musste es tun, für ihn und für mich.  
  
Ich bin eine Legende.  
  
Ich höre die Kinder meinen Namen sagen und sie erzählen sich von mir, und von meinem Zorn, und von meinen großen Kriegstaten.  
  
Das Ironische dabei ist: Ich war nie dabei.  
  
Ich habe alles nur eingefädelt und dann - war ich nicht dabei.  
  
Ich habe einen anderen geschickt und er hat meinen Ruhm geerntet und meinen Namen geerbt. Niemand weiß es, niemand weiß, dass es nicht ich war, sondern er.  
  
Und keiner weiß, dass ich noch lebe.  
  
Dass ich mit ihm hier lebe, und wir sind alt und wir sind immer noch glücklich.  
  
Und wir haben Enkel und Enkelsenkel.  
  
Wir haben sie uns erschlichen, wie alles, durch eine List, und wir haben es nicht bereut, keine Sekunde lang.  
  
Und wenn wir einst die Augen schließen, wird man erzählen von uns - doch wir waren es nicht.  
  
Alles war anders.  
  
Ich will es euch erzählen........ 


	2. 2

Als ich ihn zum ersten Mal sah, wusste ich schon von dem Fluch. Und ich gestehe, ja, ich gestehe, ich habe ihn deswegen aufgesucht. Ich wollte sehen, wer von den Göttern so verdammt war, mit eigenen Augen sehen, wie jemand aussieht, auf dem solch eine Prophezeiung lastet.  
  
Und er sah so unschuldig aus... ich konnte nicht anders, ich legte mich auf die Lauer und beobachtete ihn, und ich ergötzte mich an seinem Anblick.  
  
Er war mit der Natur verwoben und ein Teil der Ruhe, die sie ausstrahlte. Und dabei sah er aus wie einer der Knaben, die Zeus selbst auf den Plan gebracht hätten, in Form eines Adlers zum Beispiel, der sich herabschwingt und den Knaben auf ewig zum Mundschenk im Olympos macht. Und zum unsterblichen Geliebten.  
  
Aber ich war weit davon entfernt, ein Gott zu sein, wenngleich die Legende es mir andichtet, der Sohn einer Göttin gewesen zu sein. Sie mag göttlich schön gewesen sein und man sagte mir lange nach, auch ich sei von enormer Schönheit gewesen, doch sie war keine Göttin und mein Vater war kein Zeus und ich war damals nichts weiter als ein verliebter junger Mann, der einen anderen jungen Mann beobachtete, bäuchlings an einem Hang liegend und die Natur fühlend.  
  
Manchmal dachte ich, seine braunen Augen haben mich längst entdeckt, doch es war nur die Sorge um seine Herde, die ihn immer wieder in meine Richtung sehen ließ. Er sah mich nicht, und das war gut so, damals.  
  
Ich schlich mich wieder weg, um am nächsten Tag zurückzukehren. Längst hatte ich herausgefunden, dass er nicht alleine war, doch es focht mich nicht an, denn ich fühlte mich, als sei eine Fackel in mir zum Brande gekommen und mit leichtem Unbehagen dachte ich an die Prophezeiung zurück, die mit diesem jungen Manne verbunden war.  
  
Mich hatte die lodernde Fackel längst entzündet. 


	3. 3

Tagelang lag ich auf Lauer und dann endlich gab ich mich zu erkennen.   
  
Er ahnte nichts, als ich auf ihn zukam und ihn begrüßte, er musste mich für seinesgleichen gehalten haben und freundlich lud er mich ein, heim zu sich, doch ich lehnte ab, denn so nahe wollte ich ihm nicht kommen, denn mein Plan war es, nicht zu ihm zu kommen, sondern ihn zu mir zu holen.   
  
So beließen wir es bei harmlosen Gesprächen, er war froh, Gesellschaft zu haben nebst seinen Tieren und ich konnte ihn in aller Ruhe mustern, und mich in aller Ruhe weiter und tiefer in ihn verlieben.   
  
Irgendwann war es so weit, ich sah es an seinen Augen, wie er mich ansah, und ich breitete meine Arme aus und zog ihn an mich und wir küssten uns das erste Mal. Und da flackerte es in mir auf und ich wusste, ich würde den Berg Ida nicht verlassen ohne ihn.   
  
Hals über Kopf verließen wir alles, er verließ seine Familie, seine Herde, ich verließ mein Schicksal und meine guten Vorsätze, und wir flohen, weit weg, an den Hof des spartanischen Königs, zu Menelaos, der uns Unterschlupf gewährte und schwieg, wen er in seiner Burg beherbergte.   
  
Er selbst wusste um die Prophezeiungen, die sich um meinen Geliebten rankten, und gerne gestattete er vor allem ihm nicht Quartier, doch wir schworen, bald weiter zu reisen, und so betteten wir unsere Häupter auf den Kissen des Königs.   
  
Und in uns reiften Pläne.   
  
Viele Pläne, verrückte Pläne, unsinnige Pläne, doch einer, der war so ausgeklügelt, dass er uns durchführbar erschien.   
  
Menelaos hatte nämlich ein schönes Weib.   
  
Sie wurde Helena genannt und er behandelte sie wie ein Haustier und wir sahen täglich die flehenden Blicke, die sie uns zuwarf.   
  
Wenn wir sie mitnahmen und zur Burg des Priamos nach Troja brachten...   
  
Wie undankbar, verurteilten wir uns beide für diesen Plan.   
  
Er gab uns Unterschlupf, doch wir beraubten ihn seiner Frau.   
  
Doch war dies der einzige Plan, der Erfolg verhieß.   
  
Vom Eigentlichen ablenken und wenn alles in Aufruhr war – verschwinden, am besten glorios verschwinden – Marionetten ins Feld schicken, dass jeder auch ja glaubte, er habe uns sterben gesehen, und von der Erde verschwinden.   
  
Denn eines war uns klar: Sollte der Plan aufgehen, könnte nicht nur Aufruhr die Folge sein, sondern gar ein Krieg.   
  
Aber was hätten wir sonst tun sollen?


End file.
